Toys and Wands
by harrypotter82
Summary: Andy suddenly leaves his life behind to move to the U.K, when a life changing letter arrives at his new house, delivered by an owl. When you read this, I ask you to review. It means the world to me and I love improving my writing, and need all the feeback I can get!


Prologue

"Mom, this isn't fair!" Andy whined, "There is no way that I am moving to the UK."

"Andy, you are ten, you have no choice."

"But you don't understand! My stuff is here. My friends are here. My school is here."

"You can bring all your stuff. You will make new friends, and you will go to a new school."

Andy slammed the door and ran out of his room, and off to school.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but work calls and this is what he have to do." His Mom said. "If your dad was still here, maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard, but if I want to keep a job, we have to move."

"Fine." He said, already walking out the door.

The small green army men were listening to the whole conversation, and they ran back up to Andy's room.

"Sir, we have bad news." One of them reported.

"It appears we have to prepare for a transfer to another base."

"Another base?" Woody asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we are moving." Buzz Light-year said, with a frown on his face."

"Sir that is correct," The first army man said, "we will be moving to the U.K."

"The U.K" Rex cried, "Do they even have the same shows over there?"

"We must not be separated." Mr. Potato Head said, grabbing his wife's hand.  
"What about me?" Slinkey said, "what if I am forgotten?"

"What about the money in me? It can't even be used in the U.K!" Ham said.

"ATTENTION!" Buzz called, "No body is going to be left or forgotten. This is going to be a smooth move and in a few short weeks we will be in a new house, but everything is going to be just fine.

"How can I not panic?" Rex cried before falling to the floor.

"You will be fine." Woody said helping him up. It was him and Buzz's jobs, as the two leaders, to help everyone maintain peace during this hard him.

That afternoon, when Andy got home, more bad news was spilled. "My boss said a major project is going to start soon and they need me over there ASAP. We are going to move this weekend."

"Do we even have a house picked out yet?" Andy asked.

"I am taking care of that now. I think I have a good one. Its even a little bit bigger than the one we have now."

"Cool!" Andy said.

"I'm going to give you these two boxes to put all your toys in. Whatever doesn't fit we are donating."

"But you told me I could keep all my stuff." He said with a frown moving across his face.

"Just see how much you can fit in these two boxes." She said.

He went up to his room and started putting all of his toys in boxes. Buzz, Woody, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Ham, Barrel of Monkeys, Slinky. One by one most of them got loaded in. Except for one.

Mrs. Bo Peep was left out on a shelf, while the others were taped into the box. "I don't need her anymore." He said, when his mom came to pick up the box. "She is more of a girls toy anyway."

Inside the box, Woody was trying not to freak out. "We have to get her. I am not going to a different country without her."

"Relax." Buzz said, "We will figure something out."

"But will we?" Woody whispered. "We are kind of taped up in a box right now?"

"I can't breathe." Rex cried, "I think we are all going to die!"

"Rex, knock it off. We have a mission to solve." Buzz said. "Everyone stand back."

He pointed his lazer at the side of the box, trying to burn a hole in the box.

"Darn, it didn't work."

"Are you an idiot?" Ham asked.

"At least it can make a good flashlight." Woody said with a positive attitude.

"Come on guys, lets think." Buzz ordered.

"I can poke a small hole in the corner with my tale." Rex offered. He struggled his way though a bunch of toys, to the bottom of the box, where he used his pointy tale to get a small hole in the bottom of the box.

"Great. We can make an escape for it." One of the army men said, pushing their way through the small hole.

A few minutes later one of them shouted from the outside of the box. "Sir, we have Bo Peep and we are finding something to cut open the box now."

Twenty of the small army men found a pair of scissors and tried to operate them together to cut a hole in the box.

After a good twenty minutes of struggle they almost had it. "Sorry sir, this object is very heavy." Their commander shouted, "We have a hole created on the top."

Woody climbed to the top where the army men had Bo Peep standing. He grabbed her hand and slowly lifted her into the box.

"I would never leave without you." He exclaimed.

"You saved me." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Go grab your box of toys." They heard Andy's mom cry. "The moving van is going to be here soon."

"Okay mom." Andy said, and they would hear him walking towards his room.

"But Bo Peep on the bottom where he can't see her." Buzz ordered and they pushed her to the bottom of the box.

"Do you have tape Mom?" He asked when he saw the box was open. The toys froze in the box and laid still as he picked up the box.

"I already taped it." She said, seeing that the box is wide open. "That's weird."

She re-taped the box and placed in on the moving van.

"See you guys in a few days!" Andy said as he placed the box in the back of the van. Ten minutes later or so, the van started moving and the toys were off.

"Rearrange yourself so you are comfortable." Woody said, "This is going to be a long ride."

The moved around and sat in a circle, sharing stories about the old house. "I'm sure going to miss it." Ham said, "I can't believe everything in me has been converted to pounds."

"The most important thing though." Bo Peep said, "is no matter where we are, that we are all together."

All the toys nodded in agreement.

"Off to England we go." Buzz said as the van drove off into the distance.


End file.
